


【盾铁盾】龙舌兰与伏特加(ABO，双A，NC17，12K一发完)

by kdashmj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj
Summary: 无差，双A。Alpha有易感期，容易被Omega触发发情。抑制药物对史蒂夫没作用。同性别的信息素，有安定躁动的效果。这是两位大老A互助互撩(?)的暧昧过程。预警：本文没有实质上下位置，但对话中包含互攻。不喜请叉。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	【盾铁盾】龙舌兰与伏特加(ABO，双A，NC17，12K一发完)

无差，双A。Alpha有易感期，容易被Omega触发发情。

抑制药物对史蒂夫没作用。同性别的信息素，有安定躁动的效果。

这是两位大老A互助互撩(?)的暧昧过程。

预警：本文没有实质上下位置，但对话中包含互攻。不喜请叉。

*

在四零年代时期，史蒂夫对于易感期其实没有太大的排斥。

毕竟史蒂夫大多时间都待在战场上或部队里，这两个地方是Omega的绝缘地。并且当时的Omega只能待在家里，像是被圈养的动物，没有权利去做他们想做的任何事。而因为血清，史蒂夫在易感期时对气味加倍地敏锐，这个特性在追踪敌人的时候发挥了不小的作用。

可惜，史蒂夫已经离开战场很久了，他现在立足于二十一世纪，一个Omega能自由自在不受约束，并且靠着医学药物便能在发情期间不会失去理智，却能够光明正大地勾引喜欢的Alpha的时代。

史蒂夫还在适应当中，虽然有点困难，但他会克服的。

“史蒂夫？”  
房门没有回应。  
“史蒂夫，我知道你在里面，开门。”  
托尼听见里面的脚步声，缓慢地移动，在房门之前停了下来。  
“托尼，我现在不太舒服，有什么事明天再说。”  
“可想而知，你当然会不舒服。出门前我就要求你打一针抑制剂，你偏不听。”  
“抑制剂对我没有作用。”史蒂夫喘息地说，“托尼，不要现在，我没心情跟你吵架。”  
托尼沉默一会，放软语气：“我不是来吵架的，史蒂夫。”房内的青年没有回应，托尼轻声再说，“我看见了，我看见那个采访记者，一个正在发情却故意不使用遮蔽剂的Omega。她刻意靠近你和你说话，然后今天是你的易感期，操蛋的易感期。所以别害羞宝贝，Alpha都会有这种时候，即使你根本没心情，但身体就是不听话。”  
“……你到底想说什么？”  
“我的意思是开门让我进去，我会让你好过一点。”托尼耸耸肩，“嘿，别想歪，我对操一个Alpha或是被对方操完全没兴趣。这是队友之间的协助，健康友善又和平的……”

话还没说完，史蒂夫便打开了门。他打着赤膊浑身，双颊微红，金色的短发被汗水浸湿，贴在额头上。托尼能感应到青年的信息素躁动旺盛，像是正在涨潮的海水。托尼皱皱鼻子不以为然，没等对方说请进，他便自动地走了进去。

史蒂夫疲累地关上了门，托尼把西装外套脱下随意扔在沙发上，一手松开了脖子上的领带。  
“过来让我看看。”  
命令式的语句，好像托尼才是这间卧室的主人。史蒂夫没有理会，反而坐在距离最近的床铺上。小胡子叹气，走近他身边，伸出一只手抬起他的脸。  
“没那么糟糕，至少我闻起来是这样。”  
“再十分钟我就会进入第一阶段的发情。”史蒂夫瞪着他，“如果你只是想看戏的话，麻烦你出去。”  
“我没那么无聊。”托尼啧了一声，轻轻将史蒂夫拉了起来，与他平视。“我知道被迫发情是甚么感觉，尤其当你没有足够信任，以及想要在他身上成结的对象时，这种状况只是折磨。”  
史蒂夫垂下眼睛，颤抖的睫毛像在表示，他确实很难受。  
“来吧，抱着我。”  
金发青年迟疑地望着他。  
“我知道，我们并没有那么熟。”托尼说，“况且今天早上咱们还在吵架，吵……吵些什么来着？”  
“明天的任务，你想要从西侧进攻，你认为效率比较高，不认为提前暴露行踪会有任何危害。”  
“很高兴你的神智还是清醒的。”托尼勾勾嘴角，“放心，我打消主意了，我会跟着你那毫无效率的路线，无聊又无趣地绕开敌人的营区，先把人质救出来。”  
“我会说这是能把伤害降到最低的计划。”  
“同意，举双手赞成。”托尼敞开双臂，“所以，你愿意抱我了吗？士兵。”

史蒂夫靠近了一寸却又退后几步，表情有些为难。托尼早已留意到金发Alpha双腿之间隆起的部位，他的眼神充满同情，好像史蒂夫是一个放不开的小可怜。托尼本来还想调侃几句，但金发青年早一步瞪视而来的眼神，似乎在警告他，闭上那张该死的嘴。

“行吧，我啥也不说。”托尼直接把人拉进怀里，紧密贴紧的躯体让他能清楚感觉到史蒂夫下身的形状，以及他浑身烫热的体温，和肌肤上淌着湿黏的汗水。

“我只说一句，你太大惊小怪了，美国队长。”  
史蒂夫无力地笑了一下，像是默认这句话。  
“你有的我都有，尤其是充血的海绵体，我身上也长了一个，而且它有时候也不怎么听话，所以我不会因为这个而取笑你。”

史蒂夫无声地把脸埋入托尼的肩膀，手指捏着他穿着的丝质衬衫。而托尼闭上眼睛，缓慢地散出冷冽的信息素，冰冰凉凉的，从史蒂夫的指尖缓慢渗入。金发青年吸进了托尼释出的信息素，本来晕呼呼的脑袋，登时清醒无比。

“感觉好奇怪。”史蒂夫喃喃地说。  
“这不是奇怪，”托尼说，“是你的身体正在冷却，专心点，大兵。”

史蒂夫闭上了眼睛，不再说话，任由托尼散出的气息将他包围。他身上紊乱的信息素渐渐平稳下来，回到了平常那样，内敛而防卫。

史蒂夫的信息素大多时间都没有味道，就像是纯净清澈的伏特加，没有什么存在感，只有在深深吸入时才惊觉它在气管里灼烧。然而此刻，史蒂夫散着的是烟硝的苦涩，彷佛是经过岁月静置后才形成的气味，独一无二。

托尼不会承认他喜欢史蒂夫的气味。他正在专注地让对方好过一点。他控制着，控制着他本身那充满自信张狂，偶尔嚣张又有点跋扈的信息素，使用它，包围着青年的身体。

史蒂夫曾说过，托尼的气味充满着攻击性，总让他难以忍受。可如今，青年却在贪婪地吸取托尼身上的气味，它像金属和龙舌兰，它更像一具宽阔的容器，接纳了史蒂夫漾出的躁动海水，给予安定和平静。史蒂夫身上扩张的毛细孔关了起来，止住了不断流失的汗水，本来身体里疯狂燃烧的火焰顺利地扑灭。他被一股清冽的凉意温柔地浸润着。舒适，安全，还使人有点犯困。

“犯困可不是我的问题。”托尼笑说，“你得知道发情是很耗费体力的。”  
“我想我该睡一会了，明天还有任务，还有一场硬战。”  
“你是应该好好休息。”托尼放开了他，径自穿回了外套，“明天见了，罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫迷迷糊糊地躺在床铺上，他想要开口和托尼道谢，但只见到那个人的背影消失在房门口。空气里彷佛还流淌着龙舌兰的酒味，那是柑橘和咖啡的香气。这明明是两种截然不同的味道，出现在托尼身上，却又那么的理所当然。

*

隔天清晨，史蒂夫准时出现在会议室。他穿着整齐的制服，圆弧的星盾在背后反射窗外的光，蓝眼睛炯炯有神，彷佛昨晚因为易感期而满脸通红的人，不是他。托尼少见地没有拿这件事情来说嘴，只是在一旁认真地与史蒂夫讨论任务细节，并且建议史蒂夫和他一起行动。史蒂夫第一时间想拒绝这个提议，托尼没什么所谓，耸耸肩，露出了平时那不太友善的笑容。

“我只是好意提醒，史蒂夫，今天是你的第二天。”

史蒂夫知道托尼在说什么，Alpha的易感期会持续三天。这三天内Omega的信息素对他来说，都会变成诱发剂，轻而易举便能使他进入发情期，也就是昨天那种状况——头晕脑胀，浑身燥热难耐，若不干点违背意志的事情，比如找个Omega发泄生理需求，那就只能继续脱水发烧受折磨。该死的，史蒂夫不想要麻烦任何人，但他也不想变成一只只想打炮的野兽。

“好吧，钢铁侠，你今天和我一起行动。”

托尼勾勾嘴角，登时有种被依赖的优越感。但他知道，史蒂夫需要的不是他，是他的信息素。这无所谓，同性别之间互相帮忙是很正常的事情。虽然说，队伍里除了托尼之外，还有娜塔莎和索尔这两名Alpha。

“你那张脸很欠打。”娜塔莎在登入机舱时，朝托尼说了一句。  
托尼不痛不痒，双手抱胸坐在索尔的身旁。  
“昨天史蒂夫开门让我进房了，我使用信息素稳定他的状况，并且成功了。嘿两位Alpha，不要太羡慕我。”  
娜塔莎笑了一下。索尔则是一掌拍在托尼的背上，力道大的让托尼差点要内伤了。  
“这很好，安东尼，我和塔莎曾经尝试在易感期时靠近队长，但他似乎不太能接纳我们的气味。”  
“别灰心，大个子，Alpha之间可不是随意便能亲近对方，这也是需要机率的。”  
“所以？”娜塔莎将内崁式耳麦塞入耳朵，“正在易感期容易脾气暴躁的美国队长，就交给你安抚了吗？托尼。”  
托尼皱皱鼻子，摆出很困扰的表情，但又笑得满是得意。

复仇者花了半天时间完成了任务，没有死伤。史蒂夫松了一口气，因为在易感期出任务，就像抱着一颗随时会爆破的炸弹。好在今天托尼几乎黏在他的身边，不停使用信息素来稳定他的生理状况。史蒂夫很好，脑袋思绪清醒无比，而身上沾着那股冷冽的龙舌兰，彷佛成了他暂时的盔甲。

“谢谢你，托尼。”史蒂夫说。  
托尼没看他，径自按下电梯楼层：“千万别用这种表情道谢，我会头晕想吐。”  
“下次……”史蒂夫谨慎地说，“下次你的易感期来临，我也能帮助你的。如果你想的话。”  
“心领了。”托尼摆摆手，“可惜我不需要。”

也是，托尼是普通人，可以服用抑制剂。他更有能力掳获任何Omega，自然而然地享受易感期所带来的副作用——饱胀的欲望和性快感。而不是像史蒂夫这样，选择把自己锁在卧室里，忍受难熬的火焰焚烧身体。

“这样挺好的。”史蒂夫垂下眼睛，喃喃道，“也许我该接受娜塔莎的相亲安排，试着接受新世纪的交流方式。”  
托尼摆出了一张怪异的表情，随后耸耸肩：“你应该误是会了什么，但我懒得解释。”  
金发青年望着他，还想要问些什么时，叮一声，电梯敞开，托尼随意地拍了拍他的肩膀，走了出去。

“晚安，史蒂夫。”  
“晚安，托尼。”这句话晚安还没说完，电梯便阖上了闸门。

那次过后，史蒂夫时不时地，都会被托尼散发的信息素吸引目光。即使托尼有时候看起来糟糕透了，可能是熬了三四天的夜，两眼黑圈，满脸倦容疲惫。又或是刚参加什么宴会回到基地，顶着一颗乱糟糟的头发，以及衣衫不整，但他闻起来却是木质的香草和浓醇的黑咖啡，像是一杯卡布奇诺，这很迷人。

有时候，托尼正在专注地测试装甲的性能，他穿着耀眼的金红色，飞在湛蓝的天空，最后在停机坪上停留。当史蒂夫好奇地凑近时，黑发Alpha的大眼睛会闪闪发光，炫耀似地露出笑容，一边告诉他今天的改装赞爆了，一边笑得像个天真的孩子。然而他身上却不停散着温润的焦糖，还带点青柠的凉爽。

到底一个人为什么会有这么多变的气味？史蒂夫不晓得，他只是无法遏止地迷恋他的味道，这股能让他安定的味道。

*

“托尼？”  
工作室里一片安静。史蒂夫抬头问道：“贾维斯？”  
“是的，罗杰斯队长。”  
“请问托尼在哪里呢？”  
“先生在——”  
“得了！”托尼喊了一声，声音从工作铁桌底下传出，“我在这里，呃——我在捡螺丝刀。”  
史蒂夫走过去，缓缓蹲下。他看见托尼缩在桌子下方，手里握着一根螺丝刀。那双大眼睛布满血丝，脸色更是苍白无神。  
“托尼，你还好吗？”史蒂夫伸手按住他的肩膀，发现他颤抖地厉害，“你——”  
“我好的不得了。”托尼虚弱地微笑，“麻烦，罗杰斯，你别站在这里，你挡到我的视线了，我正在进行第八百次的模拟屏幕测试。”  
史蒂夫挪开身子，发现身后只是一片纯白的墙壁。  
“你恐慌症发作了？”  
“是啊，托你的福。”小胡子说，“你可以离开了，谢谢你。”

史蒂夫不想离开。托尼曾经在他需要帮忙的时候帮助他，他应该也要这么做。虽然他不知道托尼愿意不愿让他靠近，但他必须试一试。

“你能从桌子底下出来吗？”史蒂夫指着他手里的东西，“因为你已经——已经找到螺丝刀了。”  
“哦对，我找到这把该死的螺丝刀了。”托尼恍然地说，探出半颗头后又缩了回去。“见鬼，我做不到——不，我没办法，我现在浑身不舒服——”  
“行吧，咱们哪都不去。”史蒂夫安慰地说，找了个舒服的位置，坐在铁桌的旁边，“你觉得这里安全，就待在这。”  
托尼喘了几下，把脸埋进双臂里。史蒂夫就坐在他的身边，不发一语。空气里满是托尼紊乱的信息素，一点一滴接触了史蒂夫的皮肤。托尼头晕目眩，正处于剥离现实的感知当中，他需要一些东西来转移注意力，什么都好。

“说点什么吧，罗杰斯。就当帮我的忙。”  
“哦，说什么呢？”  
托尼闷闷地问：“你来找我干什么？如果是盾牌又坏了，我才不帮你处理，你得学会自己搞定。”  
“嘿，我不是只有东西坏了才能来找你吧？”史蒂夫摸摸鼻子，“我只是有点担心你。”

托尼歪着脑袋，丝毫不知道自己是何时露出了破绽。复仇者们三十分钟前刚结束电影之夜，他在看见投影屏幕上拨放的黑洞时发作了恐慌，但直到电影拨放完毕之前，托尼都忍着没有表现出任何不适。到底为什么——

“你身上的信息素，味道变了。”史蒂夫说，“闻起来和平常不一样，就像是——白色的龙舌兰。”  
托尼苦笑道：“我都不知道，原来你对酒还挺有兴趣？”  
“二战的时候，有位同梯家里是开酒厂的，他总是有办法偷渡很多的酒在装备袋里。”金发青年悠悠地说，“初酿的龙舌兰西班牙文是Blanco。因为贮藏时间不超过一个月，并未染上木桶的色泽风味，所以酒液透明无色，伴随浓烈的植物香气以及——辛辣呛鼻。”史蒂夫指了指托尼：“你现在身上的味道，就是这个。”  
“我觉得你侵犯了我的隐私。”托尼不满地说，“拜托你别老是蹭着我闻味道。”  
史蒂夫愣了一下：“我没有。”  
“你有。”托尼不以为然，“只要我的信息素稍微狂妄一点，你就会不停地盯着我看，别不承认。”  
金发Alpha哑口无言，一面思考托尼为什么会发现。  
“……你是故意的？”  
“恭喜你终于发现这个。若不是你老注意我的气味，我也不必总是得放出信息素来惹你注意。”  
“为什么你要这么做？”  
“我不知道，也许因为我很无聊。”

室内又再次安静下来。

史蒂夫伸手覆上托尼的指头：“托尼，你愿意让我使用信息素，让你平稳下来吗？”  
托尼闻了闻金发Alpha默默散出的气息，勾勾嘴角：“如果我拒绝，你就不这么做了吗？”  
“我……”史蒂夫垂下眼睛，“我就不这么做了。我不想让你感到不自在。”

托尼望着金发青年，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛在灯光下像是琉璃，清透而带点赧然。而本来试探的信息素立刻被史蒂夫收了回去。这样的礼节和他本人同样的老派，内敛而含蓄。

理当然说，托尼不会对一名Alpha产生任何兴致，但除了史蒂夫之外，他温和有礼，尊重同时给予安全感，在Alpha身上找不到的优点，都可以在他身上发现。并且没有人能在他期望的注视下，撑过三秒钟。

“我可以抱着你吧？”托尼问道。  
“当然。”史蒂夫露出笑容，“你当然可以。”

史蒂夫是伏特加。他是刚柔并济的生命之水。

他可以闻起来毫无味道，就像平淡无奇的水源，却也能顺着托尼本身的气味，带出信息素里柑橘的鲜甜。顺道剥开托尼极力想隐藏的——想压抑的——如同潮水般的倾慕。托尼把自己埋进史蒂夫的颈窝，刻意偏头不去看他。因为他不想让任何人看见，一名花花公子为了此时的拥抱而红了耳根。

“你现在闻起来就像这个。”托尼举起手里的螺丝刀，晃了两下，“Screwdriver。”  
“Screwdriver(螺丝刀)？”史蒂夫困惑地问，“那是什么？”  
“让娜塔莎给你调一杯这个，你就知道那是什么了。”

原来是调酒。史蒂夫微笑，把这记在心里。他将托尼笼罩在怀抱里，尽力使用稳定的信息素，让托尼远离恐慌的折磨。像水一般沁凉的伏特加，顺着史蒂夫轻轻按住他背部的掌心，蔓延至托尼的胸口处。他的心脏彷佛回到了应该有的频率，不再剧烈地跳个不停。同时呼吸也不再急促，每一口都能将氧气渗入肺叶，太好了，这次轮到托尼有点儿犯困了。

“嗯……托尼？”  
“怎么了？”  
“你硬了？”  
托尼睁开眼睛，稍稍离开史蒂夫的身体往下看：“欸该死，我硬了。”  
“今天是你的易感期？”  
“你又不是Omega，这跟易感期没关系。”  
“哦，那你为什么——”  
托尼离开了史蒂夫的怀抱，有些姿势不雅地调整两腿之间的硬物。  
“不要问我，我不知道。”  
“好吧，”史蒂夫摸摸鼻子，“那你好多了吗？”  
“我好多了，你可以走了，谢谢你关爱队友的伟大精神，史塔克工业会感谢你的贡献。”

托尼在胡言乱语，试图把人推开。史蒂夫已经有点习惯，只要太靠近这个人，他就会建起莫名其妙的屏障。他并不生气，也不想在这种时候和托尼争论什么。

“那我走了，你早点休息。”  
史蒂夫看起来有点沮丧，信息素从方才的柑橘酒香，变成了苦闷的烟硝。托尼感应到这个，烦躁地揉乱了头发，他在金发青年走出工作室的门口前，喊住了他。

“嘿，罗杰斯，我没有恶意。”托尼揉揉脸，“我只是不想让你感到不自在。毕竟我这种状况有点奇怪。”  
史蒂夫回头看他：“我知道。但我也想说，充血的海绵体我也有一个。我不会嘲笑你的。”  
托尼勾起嘴角，弯起大眼睛倒映着灯光，笑得自在又迷人。

从那之后，每周一次的电影之夜，史蒂夫都会坚持要坐在托尼的身旁。如果电影又刚好是选择布鲁斯和索尔最爱的科幻题材，宇宙探险或是外星人的入侵，那一盏盏黑洞出现在视听间超大的屏幕里时，史蒂夫便会无声的，释出他的信息素。没有气味，却能镇定心神——他在安定托尼可能会发作的恐慌，而托尼当然感应到了。

如果说在黑暗的视听间里，伸手握住史蒂夫的手，蹭蹭他修长的指头，是托尼试图接纳史蒂夫的贴心而想表示的谢意。那史蒂夫也会自然而然接受这个，并且反过手来握住托尼温热的掌心。

托尼才不在意这样的画面看起来有点诡异。两个大男人，两个Alpha，在没人注意的地方抚摸对方的指尖。虽然他从来不对任何Alpha产生兴致，更别说这个Alpha时常和他争执。但这个Alpha是史蒂夫，是史蒂夫罗杰斯，托尼发现自己完全不感到排斥之外，还莫名地感到兴奋。就像是他有机会能征服史蒂夫，或是被他征服——这个想法超过了Alpha的底线，而托尼却认为这是一个很性感的想法。

史蒂夫是一个正常的Alpha，他不会喜欢另一个Alpha，托尼是这样想。不过这个理由却阻挡不了托尼，阻挡他有意或无意的——在训练体能时蹭着史蒂夫的身体，想要沾一点金发青年那毫股无气味的信息素。亦或是，让史蒂夫身上充满的龙舌兰的味道，这简直太迷人了，彷佛美国队长是属于托尼斯塔克的。

这些妄想在日积月累的日子里，渐渐成形在托尼脑袋里。史蒂夫是怎样看待彼此之间的暧昧行为，托尼没有去探听，他觉得这样的关系挺好，自在不受拘束，只在需要的时候给予支持。即使他们会在擦身而过时，停下脚步凝望对方的背影。即使他也察觉到了，史蒂夫凝望他的眼神，以及毫不避讳地在每次的易感期，走进他的工作室，拥抱他的身体，索要他，渴求他赋予一丝浓郁的龙舌兰香气。

贪婪地像是，他们天生属于彼此。

*

两年，是史蒂夫来到二十一世纪所累积的时间。可惜直到今天为止，他仍然不喜欢参加任何宴会。应该是说。复仇者的所有人，对于带着虚假的笑容，和一个又一个记忆点不深刻的政商名流，礼貌的寒暄或是聊些国际上的无聊琐事，都不怎么感兴趣。除了托尼和娜塔莎之外，他们当中没有人擅长周旋在一堆阿谀我诈的政客之间。但如果，这是一场因为复仇者拯救了白宫免于被外星人破坏而举办的总统级宴会，那就真的连推也推不掉了。

想当然，这场宴会出席了许多名人，也引来了许多报社的记者。史蒂夫握着一杯酒，站在宴会厅的最角落。他穿着三件式西装，金发整齐地贴在额角，手指无意识地调整了领带。可惜他打扮得如此英俊迷人，却一点也不想要出现在人潮众多的舞池或是用餐处。因为那里的信息素太过杂乱了。

史蒂夫挺着腰背，表情不是挺好，只因前十分钟，他发觉自己的易感期似乎是提前了三天。他不禁烦躁起来，早知如此，他就能以这个为理由，推辞掉今天的宴会邀请了。可惜，发现的太晚。

玻璃杯中的橙色液体散着酒香，史蒂夫喝了一口调酒，那是Screwdriver(螺丝刀)。因为上回托尼说他身上是这个味道，所以他忍不住点了这一杯。这杯酒是伏特加作为基底，浓郁的烈酒香顺着味蕾充满舌尖，而柳橙的比例就占了二分之一。鲜甜，微酸，金发青年有点纳闷，他不相信自己当是会是这种味道。虽然这个味道并不坏。

金发青年将调酒一饮到底。宴会仍然在举行着，优雅缓慢的古典乐在室内播放。会场里人来人往，脚步声踩在大理石的地板上，发出了喀喀的声音。史蒂夫不自觉搜寻托尼的身影。他看见托尼和许多名媛佳丽站在一起，笑着与她们谈天，看起来很愉快。

那是自然，托尼是一个很有魅力的Alpha，没有人会不被他吸引。史蒂夫不想承认此时的心思有点复杂，他不应该因为托尼在别人面前表现友善而感到不开心。况且托尼是个Alpha，他也不该喜欢上Alpha，这没道理。

“嘿，罗杰斯队长。”  
史蒂夫转头，他看见那名女记者。对，就是上回刻意不涂抹遮蔽剂的Omega。  
“你好，克里丝汀。”  
“真想不到你记得我。”  
“当然，我对你印象深刻。”  
女记者微笑道：“但我应该没有给你留下好印象。抱歉，我是来道歉的。上回我不应该——”  
“不应该在发情期间四处影响正处于易感期的Alpha。”史蒂夫冷冷地说。  
克里丝汀愣了两秒，似乎没想到平时友善的美国队长会这么尖锐地回应她。  
“是的，我很抱歉。”  
“若是真感到抱歉，你就不应该再次而为。”史蒂夫凝望她，“就像你现在——处于发情，又刻意接近我。你想要什么呢？”  
克里丝汀坦白地说：“或许只是想要挖一点史塔克先生的新闻。或是你的新闻。”  
“你很敬业。”史蒂夫说，“但我只说，你找错人了并且用错了方法。”

史蒂夫说完便直接掉头走人，走向宽阔的阳台处，吸取干净的空气。请原谅他，他平时并不会这么的没礼貌。但易感期让他有点暴躁，并且，面对那些总爱抓住Alpha的弱点，想要加以利用的Omega，史蒂夫认为，没必要给这种人好脸色看。

很难想象半个世纪前，Omega处于先天的劣势。他们像是个附属品，只能被标记，被强迫生子，无法选择人生。而如今，医疗给予他们抗拒Alpha的药物，长时间的抗争为他们成功争取了平等，让Omega能够不再受到Alpha的控制。但相反的，现今的Omega却开始反过来利用Alpha。利用本身的信息素让他们进入发情，一旦被标记后更能得到Alpha一半的财产。

此一时彼一时。世界永远不会公平。

“史蒂夫，”  
史蒂夫回头，看见托尼朝他走来。  
“你还好吗？”托尼说，“刚才那个记者，干了什么？”  
“我很好。”史蒂夫摆摆手，“她没机会干什么，别担心。”  
“你不好，你的易感期提前到了。”  
史蒂夫盯着托尼不说话，那表情像在询问，为什么你会知道？  
“嘿，你能老是追着我的信息素闻来闻去，”托尼大方地说，“不代表我不行。”  
史蒂夫仍然沉默，他对于托尼早一步理解他的生理状况，没来由地松了口气。

“你平常都会主动凑过来，要我给你点信息素。”托尼冷冷地说，“为什么今天不这么干了？”  
“也许是因为你忙着和其他女性调情，我不想打扰你的兴致。”

史蒂夫撇过眼神，却没掩藏住那又酸又闷的语气。托尼感到欣喜，以及满满的优越感。

托尼靠近他的身边，自然而然抬手替他整理领带：“老天，下次我得帮你系好这个。看看你，穿着一身能够吸引全场Omega的完美西装，却让一条糟糕的领带给毁了。”  
史蒂夫垂着眼睛盯着托尼的指头，正在利落地为他整理仪容。他的体温贴近了他，但那股迷人的龙舌兰酒香，却被包裹在这身漂亮的西装里。  
“托尼，”史蒂夫伸手按住托尼的腰，沙哑地说，“给我一点信息素。”  
托尼瞇眼看他，绷着一张脸没有说话。

很快的，史蒂夫再次感应到托尼释放的安定，让他头脑再次清晰起来。木质香气和咖啡，就和托尼先前成为他的盔甲，是同一种沉稳的气息。史蒂夫迷恋似地蹭着托尼的肩膀，试图赶跑易感期所造成的燥热。然而没一会，托尼突然中断了安定的气味，他柔软的嘴唇在史蒂夫耳边摩娑，温热的呼吸拨撩着他，像在暗示，像在渴望其他没有说出口的。

“别停下来，托尼。”  
“罗杰斯，我不喜欢你在易感期时靠近任何Omega。”  
史蒂夫蹙着眉毛：“你应该说，是他们主动靠过来的。”  
“我不在乎是谁先靠近谁。”托尼啧了一声，推开了他，“你的状况不适合出现在这里，先回去吧。”  
“不，等等我要上台，代表复仇者接受总统的勋章。”  
“别告诉我你真的在乎那个他妈的什么勋章。”托尼愤愤地说，“听着，我非常的不爽，因为我不允许任何Omega在这个时候诱惑你。”  
“你可以让我冷静下来的。”史蒂夫喃喃地说，“就像平常那样。”  
“我现在不想这么做。”托尼扯住他的领带，咬牙切齿道，“我要你弄清楚，罗杰斯，这是生理需求还是你真的想要我。”

史蒂夫凝望他，先前的暧昧不明好像突然被摊开在太阳底下，他心底却有说不清的欣喜，以及要将他淹没的狂热。金发青年谨慎地凑近托尼怀里，鼻尖蹭着黑发Alpha的颈部，吸取他身上的信息素。

“托尼，能诱惑我的从来只有你。”  
“说晚了，这并没有让我感到高兴。”托尼闷哼一声，一手按住史蒂夫隆起的裤档，“真可惜，如果你这里是为了我而充血的话，我会更高兴一点。”  
“你想要的话，当然。”史蒂夫沙哑地说，“如果你不排斥和一个Alpha亲近的话。”  
“一个Alpha？”托尼用力掐着史蒂夫的脸，“说清楚点，罗杰斯。”  
“如果你不排斥和我接吻和我做爱，或是你想要其他更多的，我会为你硬一整个晚上。”

话语落出，史蒂夫的酒杯被打翻了，锵啷一声碎在地上。

托尼立刻吻上了史蒂夫，不，又或是史蒂夫吻上了托尼。他们互相掐着彼此的脸，蹂躏对方柔软的嘴唇。用力地舔拭与啃咬着。这过程之中一点也不温柔，但彷佛才是他们需要的。强硬之中伴随疼痛，还有数不清的热烈，以及相互交缠在一起，浓郁地彷佛一点就着火的龙舌兰与伏特加。

*

这场宴会到达了高潮，美国总统出席典礼并且上台致词，他感谢复仇者的爱国心，感谢他们维护世界的安全，并且颁予国家级的勋章，为复仇者们至上一份荣耀。只不过现在，复仇者的两名领导者没有空闲理会这个，他们正顾着在电梯里和对方接吻，互相把舌头伸进对方嘴里，大力地啃咬，像在争夺主权那样激动。

终于抵达了顶楼套房，托尼和史蒂夫一进门便抱着对方跌在地毯上。两人的信息素全然失控，在空气里翻腾着浓厚的酒香。他们的嘴唇仍然黏在一起，好像分开一秒就会世界末日。底下的四只手胡乱地扯着对方的皮带，而属于托尼的金属的扣环几乎要被美国队长捏碎。

“托尼，去床上。”  
“不，就在这里。”  
托尼亲吻他，把手伸进了史蒂夫的西装裤里，握住他发烫的阴茎。史蒂夫颤抖了一下，咬牙地说：“地板太硬，我不想要你会受伤，去床上！”  
“别命令我，我现在就要干我想干的事情，我等不到——”  
话还没说完，史蒂夫一把将托尼扛起，花了两秒奔向了前方的大床，用力把人扔在上面。  
“操你，你得学会怎么服从Alpha，”托尼愤愤地说，“收起你该死的控制欲。”  
“这句话原封不动还给你。”史蒂夫扯掉了颈部的领带，直接把人压在身下，“这是我的易感期，你得听我的，没得谈。”  
“那我就用信息素让你脑子清醒一点——”  
托尼的嘴被堵住了。史蒂夫像是怕他真的会这么做，用力地掐着他的脸，咬着他的嘴唇和舌头。俯下的身体挤进了托尼的双腿之间，发了狂似地隔着布料蹭着他。  
“哦老天——”托尼难耐地说，Alpha的本质却让他忍受不了被人箝制的情况。他在挣扎，并且咬破了史蒂夫的嘴唇，铁锈味登时充斥双方的口腔。  
“我不想用蛮力，托尼，放松身体。”史蒂夫尝试安抚他，“下次你的易感期到了，我绝对会任你摆布。”  
“不！这不公平，我他妈没有什么见鬼的易感期！”  
史蒂夫没听进去，因为他沉浸在发情的初期，他不晓得为什么托尼的信息素能让他进入发情，也许是方才接触的Omega？也许是——他本身早已无法抵抗托尼给予的任何气味。他不知道，也不在乎。他现在只想要撕烂托尼的衣服或裤子，抚摸他的全身，让他陪自己一同高潮。

“操，你轻一点，你没帮人打过手枪吗？”  
托尼抗议地说，他的裤子被扯了一半，露出的老二紧紧圈在史蒂夫的手掌心里。但这位超级士兵似乎对于爱抚有很大程度的误解。  
“很抱歉我没有。”史蒂夫说，语气里有些慌张，“但你可以教我。”

托尼觉得自己惹到了一个麻烦，不过他却有点享受这个麻烦带来的一切。他用力地推开压在身上的超级士兵，将对方的老二从松垮垮的裤头里掏出来。然后与史蒂夫双腿交错，并从床头的抽屉里取出润滑液，挤了一堆在史蒂夫的手掌上，按在彼此的阴茎上。托尼迫不急待地挺着腰杆，将两人烫热的阴茎抵在一起，一手抱住史蒂夫的腰际，逼迫他贴紧自己。

“温柔点，宝贝，我容许你把我蹭出来，打出来，随便他妈什么都好。”托尼舔舔干涸的嘴唇，一边亲吻史蒂夫，一边疯狂地挺着腰，“老天，你好烫，还硬得滴水了。你就这么想要和一个Alpha干这种事？”  
“因为这个Alpha是你。”史蒂夫喘息地说，“和你一起做这种事棒极了——”

史蒂夫的掌心沾满润滑液，滑嫩又柔软，他握着两人的老二，快速地撸动。托尼更是来回挺动腰杆，发狂地摩擦着他，刺激得让史蒂夫抑制不住双腿发颤。托尼在呻吟，咬紧下唇红着耳根享受愉悦的表情太过性感。史蒂夫登时觉得自己就像初尝性爱的毛躁小子，光是蹭着对方的阴茎就能得到强烈的性快感。

“托尼……托尼……”

史蒂夫喊着他的名字，不断啃咬托尼的喉结，留下了许多齿痕。托尼也没在客气，早已把史蒂夫饱满的胸肌揉捏得发红，尤其是顶端的肉粒，大力地按压与拉扯，成功让它红肿起来。史蒂夫上下都被玩弄，白皙的皮肤泛出一片潮红。低吼的呻吟是托尼听过最性感的声音，他想把压在身上的金法尤物吞食入腹，想把精液射在他身上，想在他完美的躯体上做记号。

他们互相蹭着彼此，期望得到更多快感。托尼紧紧掐着史蒂夫窄细的腰线，燥热的身体溢出汗水，混着信息素沾染在对方身上。他命令他加快速度，就差一点，他想要解脱，而濒临巅峰的愉快席卷了他们，他们疯狂的索要对方，手掌心里的阴茎又胀又烫，彷佛到达了极限。

交替的喘息声忽然哽咽沙哑，高潮来得如此猛烈，几乎要将他们一并击碎。托尼和史蒂夫绷直身体一起射了出来，两道白浊弄脏了托尼的衬衫，响亮而低沉的呻吟，回荡在室内与耳畔之间。托尼有过很多次疯狂的性经验，但从来没有一次，光是蹭着对方的老二就能让他失去理智的。他意犹未尽舔舔嘴唇，捧着史蒂夫的脸，再次亲吻他。

“告诉我，伏特加队长，你能和一个Alpha做到什么程度？”  
“那你呢？”史蒂夫眼神深沉，一手揉捏托尼的臀部，“你愿意让我碰这里吗？”  
“可以试试，毕竟我没给人操过。”托尼说得自然而然，“但很明显，我的经验比你丰富，所以我要先操你，以免我还没爽到就被你弄死了。”  
“行吧。”  
“行吧？”托尼瞪大眼睛，刚高潮过的老二又有膨胀的迹象，“你答应了？”  
“我答应了。快点，在我还没反悔之前——”

这话还没说完，只听碰碰碰几声，门外突然传来急促的敲门声。

“铁罐？队长？”克林特说，“哦该死的，我不想知道你们到底在干嘛。你们得赶紧出来，总统要颁奖了，拜托你们，你们可以在任何时候做任何事情，但绝对不是现在。快出来！伙计，别让咱们国家的领导人像个傻蛋一样站在台上却找不到美国队长！”

可想而知，房内陆续传出咒骂声和慌乱的步伐。克林特听着托尼碎碎念喊道，记住这个，你可不能赖皮罗杰斯。而队长则是一直重复，托尼，信息素，给我信息素，我必须立刻冷静下来。

直到美国队长穿着皱巴巴的西装，顶着一颗凌乱的金发出现在讲台上时，托尼才躲过了被弗瑞和寇森暗杀的命运。娜塔莎嫌弃似地看着站在身旁的托尼，这人狼狈至极，本来穿着的白色衬衫不翼而飞，里面只套了一件某个乐团的T恤。而领带就像虚设的吊挂在他的脖子上，裤子皮带没扣好，浑身上下沾满了史蒂夫的信息素，简直是美国队长的所有物。

“哦老天，托尼你——”布鲁斯惊愕地退后两步，摀住了鼻子。  
“不！闭嘴！”克林特摀住耳朵：“求你不要说出来，我不想听。”  
身经百战的娜塔莎转移视线，顺道抽了张手巾递给托尼。只因她看见托尼裤头处沾了点不明白色液体。  
“擦干净大天才，我知道那是什么。”  
“谢了。”托尼大方的将那股液体擦掉。  
索尔不明白为何地球人如此排斥性爱，大方地说：“安东尼，我很高兴你跟史蒂夫结合了。”  
“呃其实我们还没结合。”托尼耸耸肩，思考一会，“不过这是迟早的事。”

于是复仇者的领袖在台上风光的接受总统的表扬，而他的队友们大部分都在底下哀号。大概是为他们的眼睛耳朵鼻子感到哀伤，因为以后可能会再次看到听到或是亲身遭遇——托尼与史蒂夫之间，更多没人想要知道的任何亲密关系。

尾声：

史蒂夫在和托尼正式交往后才得知，托尼没有易感期。不，应该是说，他失去了Alpha应该要有的易感期。

“为什么你不告诉我？”  
“拜托，这又不是什么风光的事。”  
“这很重要，托尼。”史蒂夫忧虑道，“这攸关你的身体状况，我不希望在我们坦诚相见后才知道这种事。”  
“这一点也不重要。”小胡子随意地说，“这只是是靶中毒造成的不可逆的症状，无药可医，亲爱的。你仔细动动脑袋瓜，没有易感期的Alpha无法进入发情，等于我是一个残缺的Alpha。这没什么好提的。”  
托尼的语气听起来有点沮丧，史蒂夫轻轻握住他的手，像在安慰。  
“好在你不是Omega，你不会在乎这个。”  
“就算我是，我也不在乎。”  
托尼看他一眼，垂下眼睛：“史蒂夫，你千万别误会我是因为无法和Omega稳定下来才对你有兴趣的。我不想要你这样想。”  
“你是吗？”  
“当然不是。”  
“那就行了。”史蒂夫微笑，“我相信你不是。”金发青年轻轻地拥抱托尼，喃喃地说：“嗯——那就代表，以后易感期你能随我摆布吗？”  
“我不记得我答应了这个。”托尼皱皱鼻子，“你别想得太美，罗杰斯，我随时能够让你的易感期，清醒得不能再清醒。”  
史蒂夫蹭着他的脸，毫不羞臊地说：“你也别想得太美，托尼，要知道我随时都能为你硬一整晚。你想要挑战看看吗？”  
托尼不禁吞了吞口水。

END.

補充美酒常识：

龙舌兰（Tequila）

龙舌兰是墨西哥的国酒，采用当地一种特有的原生植物——龙舌兰草制成。

根据陈酿年份的差异，龙舌兰分为白龙舌兰（Blanco）、金黄龙舌兰（Joven/Oro）微陈龙舌兰（Reposado）、陈年龙舌兰（Anejo）和超陈龙舌兰（ExtraAnejo），其中白龙舌兰最年轻，超陈龙舌兰陈年最久。年轻的龙舌兰酒酸度突出，带有柑橘和咖啡味。而陈年后的龙舌兰口感更圆润柔和，发展出与陈年威士忌类似的木头、香草、焦糖风味。

伏特加（Vodka）

酒液透明无色，又称作「钻石酒」，经过蒸馏后反复精炼而成，在制作过程中，过滤的次数越多，质量越上乘。

伏特加常常让人联想到俄罗斯战斗民族，「Vodka」是从斯拉夫语「voda」变化而来，字义是「水」，且由于俄罗斯位于高纬度，气候严寒，古时人们它有着「御寒取暖」之效，又称其为「生命之水」，这也是俄国人的酒量和酒瘾都如此惊人的原因。

伏特加最大的特色是「无色、无味、无香」，只有淡淡的酒精味，适合搭配色泽、风味强烈的材料，是「最纯粹的基酒」，也被戏称「没有个性」，具有高度的灵活性，可以凸显任何配角的风采，也最考验调酒师的创意。

本文里出现的味道都是真实品酒时会有的味道=V=


End file.
